Enfantômes
by Albane
Summary: défi 56 du Poney Fringant : Edoras a un fantôme qui rôde...


Au début, deux bannières avaient été inversées une nuit, dans l'obscurité du hall d'entrée désert. C'étaient deux bannières qui se ressemblaient, chacune de chaque côté du couloir. Il fut bien quelques adultes pour se poser la question. Mais personne ne poussa plus loin la réflexion.

Le lendemain, le lustre de la grande salle fut trouvé baissé, posé à terre comme si le serviteur en charge avait oublié de le remonter après avoir éteint les bougies. Ce dernier fut morigéné et changé de fonction, malgré ses timides protestations.

Une autre nuit, on trouva un banc renversé. Un chien avait du le faire basculer. On n'avait pas entendu de bruit. Mais ce n'était pas un endroit du château très fréquenté la nuit.

Une nuit d'hiver, toutes les bougies du couloir des chambre furent décapités. Ce fut une belle pagaille ! Et du fils à retordre pour les serviteurs qui durent toutes changer, dans le noir, avant que la famille royale et les nobles qui résidaient là ne se lèvent.

Les serviteurs commencèrent à trouver ces événements étranges. Ils n'osaient pas encore en parler à l'intendant et personne à la Cour ne se douta de quelque chose.

Et puis, les événements devinrent plus voyants, plus marquant.

Une giclée de sang sur les marches d'Edoras, que même Théoden vit, malgré les efforts des serviteurs pour la nettoyer avant son arrivée,

Des bruits la nuit, qui résonnaient dans tous le château. C'était comme des coups contre une porte, ou alors comme de lourdes chaines sur le parquet, ou encore comme des grattement d'une lame sur la pierre.

La nuit, les esprits les plus faibles se terraient sous leurs draps. Les plus forts se croisaient dans les couloirs en maudissant et jurant qu'ils allaient faire cesser ce tapage.

Un jour -d'où ? Personne ne sait- le mot commença à se répandre : Le Fantôme d'Edoras. On commença à attendre ses manifestations. Un détail sortant du commun suffisait à confirmer qu'il existait. Un calme plat permettait d'affirmer qu'il n'existait pas.

Ce qui est sûre, c'est que si l'existence d'une chose dépend du temps passé à parler d'elle, ce fantôme avait une très forte existence.

Il frappait à intervalle irrégulière, sans lieu déterminé, sans mode opératoire répétitif. Il était chaque fois imprévisible.

Un matin, la grande tapisserie de la Grande Salle fut lacérée et, au charbon, en dessous, était écrit :

JE SUIS PARMI VOUS,

La panique et l'angoisse furent totales.

Les enfants rirent pendant cinq jours de l'effroi déclenché chez les filles de cuisine et les plus jeunes des gardes. Leur campagne d'esprit frappeur atteignait son apothéose ! Theodred, Eomer, et Grima, les fantômes d'Edoras ! Au milieu de leurs jeux, des leçons d'armes et d'équitation, les princes et le fils du premier conseiller avaient savamment tout orchestré. C'était parti d'une bêtise. Un jeu de cache cache dans le hall d'entrée dont les bannières avaient fait les frais. Le coup suivant avait commencé comme un défi, avant que les trois polissons, encouragé par les réactions des adultes, ne décident de donner un sens à leurs frasques. La prochaine blague devait être plus forte encore. Les enfants allaient semer la pagaille dans la prochaine revue des gardes à cheval d'Eldoras.

Les selles de gala était remisées à part dans la sellerie. La garde royale les utilisaient lors des cérémonies officielles, ou exceptionnellement pour escorter un hôte de marque. Theodred, Eomer et Grima avaient décidé de raccourcir leurs sangles juste avant la revue des jeunes recrues de l'armée prévue le lendemain.

Theodred montait la garde à la porte de l'écurie. Eomer descendait les selles de leur support et Grima changeait le réglage des sangles. Chacun avait son rôle pour exécuter au mieux le forfait prévu.

Alors que presque la moitié des selles avait été préparées, Theodred vit revenir de la carrière le Premier Ecuyer, le terrible Manfred, maître tyrannique des écuries du Roi. Il siffla les trois notes du signal convenu puis il s'enfuit.

« Vient tout de suite Grima dit Eomer en remettant une selle en place, c'est le signal !

\- J'arrive, je finis celle-ci ! Lui répondit son complice »

Mais alors que Eomer s'était déjà éclipsé, Grima trébucha sur la selle restée à terre et s'étala de tout son long. Il se releva et couru vers la porte de l'écurie, pour se précipiter dans les jambes de Manfred.

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? Grogna le premier écuyer . Que fiches-tu dans mon écurie toi ? »

L'homme, brutal, saisi l'enfant par le col et le secoua.

« Qui t'as permis d'entrer ? Qu'as-tu fait ? » Avisant la selle de parade restée à terre, son ton se fit menaçant.

« Pourquoi as-tu touché à cette selle ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Il secouait Grima. Le soulevait au dessus du sol et le plaquait contre le mur de l'écurie tout en vociférant. Son œil expert avait déjà repéré le sabotage des autres selles.

« Alors, qu'as tu fait ? Que s'est-il passé ? Veux-tu que je te marque au fer comme un poulain ? » Et il lui montra les instrument qui, chauffés au rouge, sont utilisés pour tatouer les jeunes chevaux du roi.

Alors, Grima, terrorisé, raconta tout. Les mauvais coups, le fantôme, les proportions que tout cela avait prises, et l'identité de ses comparses.

Tous furent punis, évidemment. Mais le Premier écuyer épargna relativement Grima, en prétextant qu'il était celui qui avait avoué.

Les trois jeunes garçons se remirent de leur punitions. Mais Théodred et Eomer ne voulaient plus jouer avec Grima. Ils lui tenaient rigueur de sa trahison et Grima les trouvaient injustes, considérant la violence dont il avait fait l'objet.

Les trois amis se seraient certainement réconciliés. Mais la fissure ne put jamais se refermer. Alors que le brouille était encore vive, le père de Grima partit en mission diplomatique auprès du Magicien Blanc pour plusieurs mois. Il emmena son jeune fils avec lui pour le préparer à sa future charge à la cour.

Le fantôme d'Edoras ne fit plus jamais parler de lui. Il fut remplacé par un autre spectre : celui de l'amitié de trois jeunes garçons,


End file.
